


Eren and the Darkone

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is adored by everyone...it's sickening!</p><p>The Darkone chooses to change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren and the Darkone

He is the perfect young man: cute, friendly, energetic, and so adorable. Momma just loves him. Daddy is bursting with pride. Mikasa loves him so adamantly. The entire town loves Eren Jaeger! His infectious smile brings out the best in everyone...it's sickening.

The carriage pulls to a stop as it's cloaked occupant watches the youth with great loathing. How can anything be that sweet, that loved, that sought after. Yes, even he wants the boy. Even he has to have him.

“Drive on,” the surly voice hisses.

“Well, hello there, Eren,” the shopkeeper states. “What can I get for you today?”

“Oh, just a bag of apples,” the teen explains.

“Absolutely. Anything else?”

“Not today, Hannes. Thanks,” Eren says while grabbing up his order. 

He passes a few of his neighbors saying, “Morning, ladies.”

“Good morning, Eren!” they chime in unison.

Everywhere he goes, the world just seems to revolve around him.

* * *

“Bring him to me unscathed,” the Darkone states.

“Yes, my lord,” his henchman replies.

The Darkone waits in his bedchamber for his desert. He can't wait to take the youth...by force, of course.

Eren slips down the side street toward his home. He is grabbed so quickly, he scarcely has a chance to escape. He is drugged and dragged back to the Darkone's lair.

“Excellent, you may go,” he tells his henchman once the boy is secured to his bed.

The Darkone runs his hand over the youth's taught flesh, savoring the feel. He waits until the youth awakens from his forced slumber before performing his deed.

“Eren,” the Darkone whispers next to the sleeping teen's ear. “I will take your innocence and I shall make you mine.”

Two hours pass and the youth finally stirs to life. He sees by the flickering fire light that he is in a bedchamber. He realizes, too, that he has been tied to the bed post. He doesn't bother calling for help since he notices the cloaked figure hovering near the foot of the bed.

“Why am I here?”

“You are here because I wish it,” the cloaked figure states.

“Have you purchased me to pay my father's debt?”

“Purchased,” the man laughs. “No. I took you because I could.”

“So I am your prisoner then?”

“Yes, Eren. You are my prisoner and my prize.”

“What shall I call you?” Eren asks.

An evil smile crosses the shadowed face of the man as he says, “Master.”

“Master, you may take this body, even break my bones, but you shall never have my heart.”

“Oh, but I shall, dear Eren. I shall have your heart when I eat your innocence.”

“Innocence? Oh, you mean the moe' act I use to please my parents, my sister, the town's people,” Eren adds with a hint of a smile. “Yes, by all means take my innocence, Master, and steal my heart.”

The Darkone expected fear, begging, promises, anything but this. Where is the challenge now? “Shit,” he hisses suddenly.

Eren looks toward the dark figure saying, “Well, what are you waiting for, Master? Aren't you going to take my innocence? I'm a horny fifteen year old boy. Did you think I wouldn't just give it to you? I masturbate so frequently, I have callouses on my callouses. I sneak out late at night and sit beneath the windows of many of the towns folk and watch them porking their wives, sons, daughters, whoever. Fuck, I could go for a nice lay. Several in fact, if you've got it in you.”

The Darkone comes closer saying, “Shitty brat, you are suppose to be innocent. You're suppose to be begging for mercy. You're not suppose to be as eager as a wanton whore.”

“My bad. Seriously, if you want to fondle me or suck me off, hey, I'll act all shy and whatever. If that's what gets your rocks off, Master.”

The Darkone pushes his hood back and says, “Shut up! Just shut up and let my think.”

“Okay, but I'm ready when you are, Master,” Eren says with a long drawn out drawl.

“Fine,” the Darkone states as he cuts the teen loose. He lays the knife on the side table and sits on the bed saying, “Just leave.”

Eren grabs hold of the knife and quickly stabs his abductor in the back, piercing his heart while saying, “Never turn your back on a misclassified moe'. You may not live long enough to regret it.”

The Darkone dies as Eren skips to freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: EatD"
> 
> There are so many moe' Erens out there. 
> 
> Cannon Eren is anything but moe'. He kills two grown men before he's eleven. He beats up random kids who attack his friends. He berates grown men for drinking on the job and neglecting their duties. He berates grown soldiers for complaining about feeding the starving masses. Plus he trains harder than most just to become good enough to ATTACK TITANS! Most people run screaming from the freaking things. Not Eren plus he motivates others to follow him into battle! 
> 
> How is any of this moe'?!


End file.
